1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control cartridge for a single-lever mixer fitting having connections disposed in a housing for the supply of cold and hot water, and for the outlet of water.
2. Description of Related Art
On some mixer fittings, the through-flow water volume, hereinafter referred to simply as the water volume, and the mixing temperature between the temperatures of the cold and hot water can be set by means of a single lever.
A mixer fitting of this type, known from CH-A5 651 119, includes an actuating lever by which adjustments can be made to the water volume by a swivel movement and to the mixing temperature by a rotary movement. Upon opening, a first ceramic disk is linearly displaced relative to another ceramic disk and, for temperature adjustment, the first ceramic disk is twisted relative to the other disk. The two directly adjoining ceramic disks include apertures for cold and hot water and for the mixed discharge. When in the open position, the corresponding apertures of the two ceramic discs are flush with each other, and when in the closed position, they are blocked off by the other disk in each case. With this known mixer fitting, a temperature and volume limitation can be defined by the rotary adjustment of a stop.
In the known mixer fitting, the opening and setting of the mixing temperature by means of a single lever is very practical insofar as the lever is actuated manually. Where, however, the lever cannot or must not be grasped by hand, for example, for hygienic reasons, e.g., in a hospital, actuation by the arm or elbow is generally required. This calls however for increased dexterity, which, in particular in relation to rapid maneuvers, in an operating theater for example, cannot be presupposed, since movements in two degrees of freedom are necessary. It is also conceivable for handicapped people to have to actuate a mixer fitting of this kind without using any hands.